Current studies on Aplysia are directed toward 1. Analysis of the mechanoreceptor cues from the gut, mediating satiation of feeding. 2. The mechanisms underlying an excitatory histaminergic input to the serotogenergic cell, MCC. 3. Analysis of cerebral ganglion sensory cells.